Before 'US'
by Kim Heeya
Summary: Kau harus pergi, begitu inginku. Tapi suaraku terlalu gemetar dan terlalu takut untuk terdengar tegas di hadapanmu. Bagaimana aku bisa sampai ada di situasi ini, terperangkap perasaanku sendiri? Disudutkan dilema yang melibatkan kau dan dirinya? Sebelum aku berhasil menemukan jawabannya, aku kemudian tersadar... Aku sudah tak setia./KyuHyuk!XD Warn Inside! DLDR! Still Prolog. .


**Before 'US'**

.

.

.

_**Cast**_

Cho Kyuhyun _as_ Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Hyukjae _as_ Lee Hyukjae

Lee Sungmin _as_ Lee Sungmin

Lee Donghae _as_ Lee Donghae

Lee Ji Eun as Lee Ji Eun ( IU )

_Pairing _: _Main_! KyuHyuk, _SlightMain_!Haemin, _Slight_! Hyuk x IU, _Slight_! HaeHyuk, & _Slight_! KyuMin

_**Rating**_ : M (jaga-jaga) ._. *pingsan*

_**Genre**_ : _Humor, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Mistery, Adventure, etc_.

_**Desclimer**_ : _Author_ hanya meminjam nama _character_, tidak memiliki mereka! Yang jelas semua _character_ adalah milik diri mereka sendiri serta Tuhan YME.

_**WARN! **_: Yaoi! _Typo_ bertebaran! Penggunaan bahasa tidak sesuai dengan EYD! Gaje! Cerita pasaran! Aneh! OOC! Beserta kekurangan lainnya yang membuat _Fanfiction_ ini jauh dari kata sempurna. Maaf apabila ada kesamaan dengan cerita lain, karena fic ini memang terinspirasi dari banyak sumber. Terutama, terinspirasi dari novel 'Before Us' byRobin Wijaya. (summary ambil dari novel -_-v, otak author lagi nyadat sih)

.

.

.

**_Before 'US'_**

**PROLOG. **

.

.

.

Kau adalah tamu tak diundang. Datang tanpa pemberitahuan, memaksa masuk ke ruang hati setelah bertahun-tahun tanpa kabar. "_Hyuk,_ _bhogoshippoyo_," tulismu di _e-mail_terakhir. Bahkan setelah tahu aku bersamanya pun, masih saja kau lancang mengulangi hal yang sama.

Kau tahu, aku tak bisa lolos dengan mudah dari jerat-jerat cerita kita yang tak pernah benar-benar selesai. Kau bilang tak perlu ada yang berubah, tapi kenapa aku merasa semakin jauh dengan dirinya, terseret arus yang membawaku ke pelukanmu?

Kau harus pergi, begitu inginku. Tapi suaraku terlalu gemetar dan terlalu takut untuk terdengar tegas di hadapanmu.

Bagaimana aku bisa sampai ada di situasi ini, terperangkap perasaanku sendiri?

Disudutkan dilema yang melibatkan kau dan dirinya?

Sebelum aku berhasil menemukan jawabannya, aku kemudian tersadar...

**Aku sudah tak setia.**

.

.

**_Before 'US'_**

.

.

'_**Hyuk,**__**bhogoshippoyo.'**_

_Ku tatap deretan huruf yang terpampang di layar laptopku itu. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Kenapa dia mengirimiku __e-mail__ ini?! __Ani__, tepatnya, kenapa dia mengusik hidupku lagi?! Aku bergerak gelisah di atas ranjangku. Telungkup hingga kembali terlentang, fikiranku tetap terkunci padanya dan hanya dia. "Argh!"_

_"__Yeobo__, kau sudah bangun?"_

_Aku terlonjak kaget, aku segera bangkit dan duduk tegap di atas ranjang ukuran __King Size__ milik '__kami__' tersebut. Kutatap Ji Eun yang melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kamar kami berdua, ya.. kamar milikku dan milik Lee Ji Eun, istriku. _

_Dan seharusnya orang yang berada di fikiranku sekarang itu Ji Eun, bukan __dia__._

_Ji Eun tersenyum ceria, ia lalu menatapku dan kemudian mengerucutkan bibirnya, membuatku sedikit bingung. "Hyukjae ~~" rutuknya. Aku memiringkan kepalaku dan menatapnya, "Apa?" __yeoja__ yang baru saja resmi menjadi pendamping hidupku ini menghela nafas, "Iish, aku tadi bertanyaa!"_

"Bertanya apa, _Chagi_?" aku lalu melingkarkan lenganku ke sekitar pinggangnya, dan menariknya mendekat padaku. "Hmm?" ku tatapi manik coklatnya, intens. Semu merah mendadak meledak di pipinya, "_A-ani_, hanya ap-apa kau sib-buk hari in-ni?" aku mengerutkan kening, semakin bingung dengan sifatnya. "_Ani_, _waegurae_?" tanyaku _to the point_. Ji Eun tampak memainkan jarinya, "Aku.. aku ingin pergi berkencan.. bersamamu,"

Hah?

_Neomu kyeopta_! Tingkahnya itu membuatku gemas!

"Kau masih malu-malu begitu? _Yaa_, _Chagiya_! Kita ini sudah menjadi sepasang suami dan istri, jangan begitu!" rajukku. Ji Eun hanya terkekeh pelan dengan semburat kemerahan yang masih menghiasi pipinya. "Hehe, _ne nae_ Eunhyukie ~" sahutnya pelan. Ku acak rambutnya karena saking gemasnya.

"Yaa, jangan diacak! Rambutku jadi berantakan!"

"Biar saja! Week,":p

_Ping!_

"_**You received a new e-mail."**_

Kulirik laptopku yang masih terbuka dengan lebarnya, terhampar tepat di sampingku. Lalu kubaca _sender e-mail_ tersebut. _**Dia**_. "_E-mail_ dari siapa?" _Oh shit_!

"A-eh, bukan dari siapa-siapa. Hanya dari Donghae," sahutku berusaha menutupi yang sebenarnya. Ji Eun hanya mengangguk saja. "Baiklah! Kau sekarang ganti baju ne? Kita akan pergi ke bioskop!" seruku pada istriku ini. Haha. "Baiklah! Kau juga _ne_, _nae Yeobo_?" aku hanya mengangguk pelan sedari menatap punggungnya yang mulai menjauh.

Sret.

Dengan cepat tanganku segera bergerak menarik laptopku dan memainkan _mouse_ kecil untuk membuka sebuah _e-mail_ baru. Dengan jantung sedikit berdegup, ku arahkan _tooths mouse_ ku ke folder _e-mail_ dari'_nya_' tersebut. Mataku lalu membaca deretan huruf tersebut.

_**Deg.**_

Aku terpaku, seakan seluruh oksigen direbut paksa dari paru-paruku dan seluruh syaraf-syaraf ku dilumpuhkan secara mendadak.

'_**Hyuk, jeongmal bhogoshipoyo. Aku harap kita bisa bertemu sekarang, hari ini.'**_

.

.

**_Before 'US'_**

.

.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku dengan sedikit limbung ke arah meja keramik yang ada di toilet tersebut. Entahlah, sejak tadi pikiranku tidak bisa fokus. Bahkan drama yang kutonton bersama Ji Eun pun tak mengalihkan perhatianku.

Yang jelas, aku tidak bisa berfikir jernih setelah menerima _e-mail_ dari'_nya_' itu.

Kutatapi sesaat aliran air yang keluar dari kran tersebut. Lalu tanganku dengan cepat menampungnya dan membawanya ke mukaku. Kusapukan air tersebut ke seluruh wajahku, kalau bisa akupun berharap rasa frustasiku bisa menghilang beserta air tersebut. Tapi.. kalau bisa.

"Agrh."

Eranganku berbaur dengan bunyi aliran air tersebut. Kutundukkan kepalaku dan kuremas ujung meja tersebut dengan jari-jemariku.

_Blam._

Aku terlonjak kaget dan segera memutar tubuhku. Namun aku terlambat, sepasang tangan kekar sudah menahan tubuhku agar tidak berputar.

Aku terpaku.

Tangan kekar namun hangat ini.. nafas ini.. aroma tubuh ini.. pelukan ini..

Aku mengenalnya.

_**Dia.**_

"_Boghoshipoyo_, Hyuk. _Jeongmal bogoshipoyo_, Lee Hyukjae."

Tuhan! Tolong aku! Dadaku sesak!

.

.

**_Before 'US'_**

.

.

**Kyaa sudah lama author jelek nan laknat ini tidak mempost FF DX Mianhae ne readers, jeongmal mianhae.. kalau dihitung-hitung kan sudah 2minggu lebih nih author jelek ini gak ngepost sama sekali, author punya alasan kok.. minggu pertama author sakit, minggu kedua author sibuk sekolah #gaadayangnanya #plak #mati Maklum sih, udah anak kelas 3 sekarang U,u jadi author mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya kalau ga seaktif waktu libur kemaren, ne? Mianhaee :"(**

**Pst, ini FF permintaan maaf author ya :"D berhubung ada yang request KyuHyuk ya author buat deh :"D sekali lagi jeongmal mianhae readers! **

**Nah, mindt RNR? :"3 kehidupan FF ini hanya bergantung pada RNR readers-nim sekalian, Ghamshae! :"D #dibantegaragaracurcol #isdet -_-v**

**Ya sudah, wassallam ._.**

.

.

**Hee.**


End file.
